Dulce Melody
by Abrilly Park
Summary: bueno, no soy muy buena en lo summarys, pero se trata sobre que Flora y Musa toman unas vacaciones en Tierra Salvaje y encuentran a su media naranja, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic,
1. Chapter 1

Dulce Melody

Por: Summy-san

Serie: Club Winx

Flora se tomo unas vacaciones al Reino Salvaje junto a Musa, ya que las otras chicas estaban castigadas, suerte que ellas dos no conspiraron de eso, llegaron al hotel "Cinco estrellas mágicas" las dos pidieron cuartos separados, desempacaron y se quedaron en ver en la cafetería después de media hora. Flora llego algo tarde.

-disculpa, la tardanza- sonrió.

-no hay problema- le sonrió de regreso

-¿Qué pedimos? Tengo hambre- dijo con un gesto en la cara

-pues, no lo se. ¿Qué quieres tomar o comer?- le pregunto

-¿Qué tal una nevada de fresa?- dijo deseosa.

-esta bien, ¡mesera!- llamo Musa.

Una mesera se acerco rápidamente para anotar la orden en su libretita. Musa dio la orden, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, para que le sirvieran las nevadas.

-gracias,- dijeron las dos

-disfruten las nevadas- sonrió y se fue

-después de las nevadas, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Flora curiosa

-dormiré un buen rato, ese viaje me agoto mucho- se estira. -¿y tu?

-iré de compras, ¿No te interesaría acompañarme? –le pregunto,

-no gracias, paso. Bueno nos vemos- dice y se levanta

-pero no has acabado tu nevada- dice con una excusa

-mira bien- le señala el baso de vació.

-esta bien, hasta luego-

-hasta luego- dice entre un bostezo. Sale.

Flora se dirigió a la tienda de ropa se compro:

-cinco blusas pegadas

-dos chaquetas flora adies

-dos pares de pantalones de jeans azules obscuros y solo eso pero cuando iba saliendo del la tienda unos jóvenes se le acercaron, no tenían muy buen karma.

-Hola hadita- dijo Marcos, el líder de la pandilla,

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo algo asustada.

-solo hablar con tigo- dijo Otto, agarrándole la barbilla

-¡suélteme! Tengo asuntos q atender- dijo espantada

-¿y si no? –dijo Riven

-me tengo q ir, por favor –dijo asustada.

-¿Y si no te dejamos? –dijo agarrando la muñeca.

-entonces… entonces… -vacilo

-entonces yo la salvare, -aparece Helio

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? –pregunta Marcos, muy enojado.

-nadie quien debas de saber… solo deja ir a la chica, -dice directamente

-creo q no entiendes quien soy, ¿verdad? –Dijo Marcos.

-eso no es de mi incumbencia –LE dijo fríamente

-ya veras –dijo Riven

Los dos empezaron a pelear, Riven Pelea con su espada morada y Helio con su rayo láser, Flora trata de escapar pero cuando ve que Helio estaba gravemente herido por que es una batalla injusta flora decide ir a ayudarlo

-¡oigan! Trío de cabezas huecas… ¡Mágica Winx! –se transforma-

-Oh dios, la hadita se transformo, que miedo –dijo Otto.

-Ramas y enredaderas sujétenlos…

Las ramas y las enredaderas empiezan a crecer rápidamente sujetan al trío de tontos fuertemente y los levantan del aire, Flora ayuda a Helio ha escapar. En la suite de Flora, Helio esta inconsciente y mal herido, después de unas cuantas horas despierta y ve a flora.

-¿Dónde estoy? –le pregunta y siente el dolor en su abdomen.

-no te preocupes, ya estas bien, -Le sonríe- muchas gracias por lo de hoy, no se que hubiera echo sin ti.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti. –Le sonríe-

-bueno… yo,-se sonroja- ¿No quieres té?

-si tu insistes,

-esta bien espera, no te levantes aun te sangra mucho- Flora fue por el té, era un té curativo.

-ten, si bebes esto tu herida se va a curar pronto. –Le entrega el baso-

-gracias…- se lo toma- tiene un sabor muy raro

-si…-

Hubo muchos minutos de silencio los dos no sabían que decir, bueno no sabían que pasaba entre ellos, era la primera vez que se veía y ya sentían una gran atracción fuese como si ya estuvieran destinados a conocerse, los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, Helio decidió romper el silencio.

-No me has dicho tu nombre –dijo suavemente.

-oh, si. Soy Flora y vengo de Liphea. –le sonríe

-mucho gusto, me llamo Helio. –Trata de levantarse

-oh, no te esfuerces tanto, la herida se te puede abrir. Llamare a alguien. Espera. –Agarra el teléfono y trata de marcar pero ya no hay línea- ¿Qué hora es?

-las 11:15 –dijo mirando su reloj

-oh, ya no hay servicio a estas horas,

-no importa, iré caminando.

-¿Tiene habitación aquí? –Le pregunta.

-si, ¿Me podrías ayudar? –Le pregunta

-claro, ¿En que nivel esta?

-en el séptimo. Habitación 709.

-muy bien,

Flora lo ayudo a subir las escaleras ya que en Reino Salvaje la magia de los elevadores solo funcionaba hasta las 10. Flora se resbalo en una de las escaleras y cayo sobre Helio,

-lo siento, -dijo muy apenada.

-no hay problema –le sonrío.

-se levanto, y lo ayudo a levantarse, -¿Cómo sigue tu herida? No la lastime más. –dijo preocupada-

-no, esta bien, Al contrario tu perdóname a mi por darte tantas molestias. –dijo muy encantadoramente

-con una condición, -Le dijo dejando a Helio des acertado

-dime,

-tienes que mejorarte pronto, -Le dijo con cariño.

-te lo prometo.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo puso, Flora busco la habitación de Helio quien se veía que compartía u habitación con su hermano, Brandom. Brandom abrió la puerta muy sorprendido por la condición de su hermano. Lo ayudo rápido ha entrar y le dio las gracias a Flora por todo, al día siguiente Flora fue a la suite de Musa para contarle todo.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió Musa

-si, espero que se mejore pronto. –dijo preocupada

-como te envidio, que suerte la tuya. Que romántico. ¿No lo crees?

-Musa, te digo que no fue nada de eso, solo… solo… fue alguien muy generoso quien me ayudo. –Mintió.

-como tú digas, -le creyó "supuestamente" ya que sabía que fin acabo se lo contaría todo.

-bueno, te veo mas tarde Musa. –se despidió.

-¿pero a donde vas? –Le pregunta curiosa

-a verlo, es que ayer parecía muy mal herido, aparte fue mi culpa, no es correcto dejar las cosas así –mintió con la excusa de ir a verlo.

-esta bien, creo que yo también daré una vuelta.

-esta bien, nos vemos.

-si, -las dos se despidieron.


	2. CONOCIENDOTE POR LA MUSICA

CAPITULO II.

CONOCIENDOTE POR LA MUSICA

Flora subió con algunas pastillas de Eucalipto para Helio pensando que lo mejorarían pronto, ya que no se le ocurrió otra forma de agradecerle, aparte no sabia por que no se lo podía borrar de su mente, aquel intrépido y atractivo chico quien le salvo la vida de aquella terrible banda de malhechores. Flora iba a tocar la puerta pero Brandom salio rápidamente, Flora se asusto mucho.

-perdona, -dijo apurado.

-no hay problema, -le sonrío. -¿esta Helio adentro?

-bueno…, Helio. Esta descansando ahorrita, pero no quiero ser imprudente pero, ¿lo podrías cuidar? –Le dijo francamente

-si, no hay problema. –le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto curiosamente al ver la tableta de pastillas mágicas.

-bueno… -se sonrojo un poquito-

-ya veo, te gusta Helio. ¿No es así? –Lo descubrió todo-

-oye… has silencio. ¿Cómo lo supo? –Le pregunto muy desconcertada.

-obvio, pero creo que tienes competencia, -Le dice muy divertido

-¿perdón? –dijo muy desconcertada por lo que dijo.

-Helio es cantante estrella, y entenderás que tiene muchas admiradoras. –le decía este.

-oh… ya veo

-será mejor que me vaya, ya se me hace tarde. –sale corriendo.

Flora entro muy cautelosamente al lugar, pensando que no tendría posibilidades, pero eso que importa ya. Lo que importa ahorra es que Helio se recupere de su herida. Mientras pensaba eso sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente de el, parece que se había despertado.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que aquella encantadora chica estaba enfrente de él.

-hola, -le sonrió

-hola, -dijo Flora muy feliz de verlo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –dijo sorprendido.

-tu hermano me dejo entrar.

-por que no… típico. –dijo sarcásticamente.

-ten, -entrega las pastillas de eucalipto.

-¿Qué son? –dice muy curioso-

-pastillas de eucalipto, son especiales yo las hice son para que te mejores,

-gracias. –le da un beso en la mejilla.

Flora que quedo sorprendida.

-disculpa mi imprudencia. –dice muy apenado

-no esta bien, -se sonroja levemente –Helio lo nota.

-¿No crees que es injusto?

-¿Qué cosa? –dejando a Flora muy confusa

-yo te salve, creo que necesito una recompensa, ¿No lo crees? –Le dice encantadoramente con una sonrisa

-claro, me parece justo. –Dijo sonriéndole de vuelta –pero no creo que en estas condiciones.

-No te preocupes para mañana estaré mucho mejor, con las pastillas que me diste, no dudo en curarme rápido; ya que están hechas por una encantadora hada. –dice muy encantador haciendo que Flora se sonroje

-bueno, yo… no se que decir, -dice muy indecisa sobre la declaración de Helio

-aceptar, si fueras tan encantadora –Le dice muy cortésmente

-bueno… -vacilo unos segundos- esta bien,

-esta bien, entonces paso por ti en la mañana a las 9:00 a.m. –dice rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? –dice muy divertida

-es que me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con tigo, -dijo tímidamente-

Flora sonrió débilmente y se sonrojo levemente también, paso un mecho de su cabello tras su oreja y se despido con un beso de mejilla. –Hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana Flora- dice sonriendo par si mismo

Esa tarde Musa iba cantando muy felizmente entro a un bar sin darse cuenta, se sentó y siguió cantando durante unos minutos después un joven quien tenia la guía de eventos (El DJ de ceremonia) de hoy, (por que hoy era el casi 20 cumpleaños de Tierra salvaje)

-¡ahorra para alegrarle el casi vigésimo cumpleaños de Tierra Salvaje estos dos jóvenes cantaran! –Las luces apuntan a Musa y a Riven, Musa esta del lado derecho del stage y Riven del otro-

Las chicas que estaban alrededor de Musa la subieron al igual que los amigos de Riven, Otto y Marcos lo subieron al stage, Riven les decía que el no podía cantar, pero aún así ellos dos insistieron. El DJ de ceremonia puso un CD. La música pronto empezó a sonar. Parecía que era una canción que Mus conocía muy bien, pero le tenía pánico escénico al público. Riven empezó.

(Cuando una B antes del – es que los dos están cantado al dúo y M es de musa y R de Riven, ¿OK?)

R-"Living in my own World"

"Didn't understand"

"That anything can happen when you take a change" –estaba apunto de bajar Del escenario cuando oyó a Musa cantar.-

M-"I never believe in"

"What I couldn't see"

"I never open my heart"

R-"Whoa"

M-To all the possibilities  
B-I know that something has changed  
M-Never felt this way  
B-and right here tonight

B-This could be the start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of something new

La canción siguió sonando hasta el final, los dos se había enamorado mutuamente de aquella melodía, durante la melodía Riven trato de coquetear, (digamos) con Musa. Bailaron, hizo que perdiera su miedo al escenario, se puede decir que totalmente lo disfruto mucho, espero una sensación muy extraña que nunca experimento. Después fueron a tomar un soda.

-se que eres muy buena cantando. Se ve que llevas mucho tiempo cantando –dijo Riven

-pues, empecé mi carrera como solista en Alfea sola, pero ahorrita estoy re considerando trabajar en pareja, pero creo que tu también llevas demasiado tiempo, dirija yo cantado. –dijo divertida

-claro, la ducha quedo sorprendida. –dice de broma.

-claro, -se ríe.

-oye, ¿Te gustaría participar en el concurso de Dulce Melodía que habrá dentro de 3 semanas? Es… es en pareja –Le pregunta tímidamente y le sonríe

-no lo se, lo pensare, igual. La pase muy bien, gracias. –Le sonríe.- bueno ya me voy.

-hey, no se tu nombre y tu numero serviría –dice para detenerla.

-Musa Melody. 542300148, llámame mañana en la tarde y te daré una respuesta, -le guinea el ojo y se va. –hasta pronto-

Después de aquel encuentro Musa y Riven no pudieron dormir recordando esas escenas, como latió su corazón al estar con esa persona era extraño, ni le gusta ni le des agradaba era como una sensación tan cómoda, pero esa noche fue la mas perturbadora de ellos dos esas escenas; momentos mágicos que pasaron los dos, ni Musa ni Riven descansaron en paz esa noche, pues diría lo mismo de Flora quien estaba súper emocionada con la "cita" que iba a tener con Helio. Helio, (Ya conocen su temperamento) pudo dormir muy bien pero con esa sensación tan linda que siente uno al estar con la persona correcta, (oigan, o ¿Apoco no la siente ustedes?) Al día siguiente Musa se levanto súper animada aunque no puedo dormir en todo la noche a contarle a Flora lo sucedido y a consultarle si debería o no participar en ese concurso de canto en parejas. Flora se sorprendió y le dijo lo siguiente:

-¡acepta! No te lo pierdas, Musa. Si sentiste eso será por que te agrada mucho, salvo de su voz. –Le dice con mucho cariño-

-esta bien, lo haré. –Dice con mucha decisión- ah, por cierto, suerte con tu cita.

-¡Musa! ¿Cómo te enteraste? Hey, tu… oidora de conversaciones. –dice muy enfadada y divertida-

-no me culpes yo solo pasaba y a alguien se le ocurrió dejar la puerta abierta, me dio curiosidad, no puedes culpar a mi inocente curiosidad –dice muy inocentemente-

-claro,

Nota de las autora: gracias a High school musical, por sus grandes y hermosas canciones, y gracias a todos quienes lean mi fic! Los L.Q.M (LOS QUIERO MUCHO)


	3. CONFESIONES

CAPITLO III.

CONFESIONES

Al otro día temprano Flora se dio una corta ducha se sepillo el cabello y se lo amaro en una cola de lado (derecho) se puso una blusa blanca que se veían sus hombros desnudos, acampanado con tirantes algo corta dejando ver una parte de su ombligo una falda rosa bordada con flores corta hasta antes de las rodillas, se maquillo de prisa por que ya eran casi cerca de las 9:00 a.m. Flora tomo un baso de leche y oyó el timbre sonar te vio en el espejo, tomo su bolso y sus llaves y salio. Era Helio, es veía súper guapísimo, Helio se quedo sorprendido por la forma de vestimenta de Flora se veía sencilla pero hermosísima. Se saludaron de beso de mejilla y salieron, fueron a desayunar y después dieron una vuelta por el parque y se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

-¿es verdad que eres cantante estrella? –Le pregunta

-bueno, heme… ¿Cómo te enteraste? –dice muy inquieto-

-tu hermano me contó, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie –dice muy melancólicamente-

-hey, yo lo siento, no te debí esconderte eso, pero no soy la persona que tu piensas. Quiero cambiar, no quiero ser una estrella de Rock, quiero algo más que eso. Yo amaba cantar y por eso creí que esto sería mi gran sueño echo realidad deje todo por ello hasta a Jessica, -oups se le escapo-

-¿Jessica? ¿Quién es ella? –dice muy alarmada, disimuladamente-

-nadie quien de importancia. –Dice con mucha franqueza-

-ya veo, -dice muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo-

-hey, vamos te invito un helado. –la ayuda a levantarse pero no la suelta de la mano.

Flora se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Helio sonreía de la felicidad, Flora noto lo feliz que estaba pareciese que solo que Flora estuviese a su lado su herida ya no le dolería mas, Flora iba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que enfrente de ella había una piedra ni tan grande ni tan pequeña pero esa piedra Flora se cayo e hizo que Helio también, pero lo mas gracioso fue que ella otra vez encima de el. Le dolía mucho el tobillo ya que las sandalias la lastimaron un poco.

-¿esta bien? –Le murmullo al oído-

-si, eso creo, -Sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo-

-me gustaría que el tiempo se párese así. –Dijo francamente.- ¿no te gustaría?

-si claro, -dijo divertida-

Cuando trato de levantarse el tobillo la traiciono y por poco sale golpea a Helio quien la retuvo dándose cuenta de la des coordinación de Flora, la ayudo a levantarse se sentaron en una baqueta cerca Helio trajo helo empacado, lo somato un poco y después se lo puso a Flora en el tobillo.

-perdona las molestias –dijo muy apenada por arruinar el día-.

-no te preocupes, -le sonrió-

-esto me recuerda algo. –dijo muy pensativa-

-dime, ¿Qué es? –le pregunto con curiosidad-

-cuando yo era pequeña me encantaba salir a jugar con las plantas de Liphea pero había un flor que era musical, a mi encantaba estar con ella, pero cada vez que me le trataba de acercar la flor se cerraba, mi madre me dijo que se abría si yo cantaba, pero por mas que cantaba y cantaba no se abría ese día mientras iba caminando me tropéese con estas misma piedra y me hice una herida pero eso ahorra ya no importa por que se que esa flor nunca se abrió por que yo nunca he sabido, ahorra solo es un sueño. –dice muy cínicamente-

-canta, por favor. –dice muy serio-

-te vas a burlar de mi, mejor no –dice muy avergonzada-

-por favor Flora,

-esta bien, pero una estrofa.

-"Podrás pensar…"

"Que triste y sola vas a estar"

"Que nadie te comprende"

"no dudes más…"

"¡todo será diferente!"

-tienes una muy linda voz. –dice muy dulcemente.

-Gracias, pero creo que desafino un poco.

-no te boya negar, -T.T- ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

-uhmm… no lo se. –dijo fingiendo-

-oh, vamos Flora. ¿Si? –le volvió a sonreír encantadoramente como siempre lo hace-

-Creo que no voya poder caminar muy bien. –Dijo creando una excusa-

Helio sin decir nada se paro, como estaba hincado, levanto a flora y la cargo hasta el carro, Flora se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba haciendo Helio, era tan caballeroso, gentil, encantador, súper guapo, pensó que nada podría arruinar su día, (pero esperen en la noche) Cuando termino la película, Helio le insistió en ir a tomar una copa de vino. Como flora no querría cenar. Aceptó. Ya era algo de noche como las 8:50 P.M. llegaron a un restaurante de cinco estrellas del Hotel y se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

-muy buen vino, -dijo oliéndolo suavemente-

-es mi favorito, -dijo Helio probando un sorbo-

-ya veo, -dijo ella también tomando un sorbo-

-Flora, por casualidad. ¿Tienes novio? –le pregunto este muy nervioso-

-bueno…yo… -dijo muy nerviosa- tenia, pero prefiero no hablar de eso

-lo siento, no querría incomodarte-

-¿Cómo que no tienes novio? Mi querida Flora. –Entra Marzo (perdón el nombre mero raro pero no se ocurría otro aparte rima con Flora :p)

Al oír la voz de aquel chico le paso un escalofrió en la espalda y quedo paralítica rápidamente voltio a ver y allí estaba.

-¿lo conoces flora? –Dice no comprendiendo la situación-

-no, -dice negándolo todo-

-flora, mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? –Dice Marzo entendiendo todo lo que esta pasando-

-¿es su novia? –dice muy enojado-

-claro, por supuesto, creo que le gusta jugar con nuevos chicos "lindos" que les parece enfrente. –Miente-

-Helio, helio, helio… no… no. Nada deee---

Pero sin embargo Flora no lo dejo terminar, Helio se disculpo con Marzo, quien disfrutaba mucho ver a Flora sufrir, Helio salio súper re enojado, Flora trato de dentarlo pero no sirvió de nada, Helio la ignoró y se fue en su carro, Flora furiosa regreso para hablar muy seriamente con Marzo quien estaba mas que alegre, Flora se sentó súper disgustada y le pego un bofetada a Marzo

-¿Qué pasa hadita? -dijo después de recibir la bofetada-

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –dijo muy enojada

-simple, regresarte un favor. –dijo muy elocuente

-¿Favor? Vamos Marzo… por favor, -dijo muy molesta

-si, el favor de hacer sufrir, -dijo muy serio

Flora quedo pasmada con las palabras de Marzo, se sintió muy sola, muy vacía, muy acorralada sin salida, ahorra, ¿Qué haría? Se sentía tan tonta, y sentía un gran odio hacia Marzo, ¿Será que todo acabo con Helio?

-bueno, ya que termine de devolverte el favor, espero que te vaya bien, hasta nunca Flora. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-

-estúpido, dijo con gran odio. –Flora se levanto indinada. Se dirigió muy perturbada asía su habitación.

Cuando llego se llevo un gran sorpresa al encontrar a Helio allí estaba, estaba con la cabeza de bajo, Flora le dolían los tobillos y solo quería descansar, ya no podía ver a Helio a la cara, trato de evadirlo pero no pudo. Al momento que introdujo la llave Helio, le dijo que parara, pero Flora no hizo caso, le dio la vuelta y se abrió, Helio la jalo y la acorralo contra la pared Flora tenia su cara volteada para un lado, Helio olía a licor muy fuerte,

-déjame, por favor, y por lo de hoy me disculpo sinceramente. –dijo

-no sabes cuanto dolor me habías causado, ¿verdad? –Dijo con la cara de bajo-

-"Ojala tu supieras también"

-no se por que, pero hay una extraña sensación en mi que… que no me permite abandonarte. –Dijo muy adolorido-

Flora al escuchar tales palabras, casi se ponía a llorar, pero aguanto.

-nunca había sentido esto con nadie, tu sonrisa, tu belleza, tu voz, tu personalidad, me vuelven loco, que cuando te veo con otra persona siento que mi alma corre en llamas y se hace ceniza. –Dijo súper adolorido-

Flora no pudo mas se echo a llorar en el pecho de Helio, el la abrazo con cariño. Después de un tiempo Flora paro de llorar, querría que el tiempo párese así no más. Helio se despego un poco de ella, tenía la necesidad de tocar sus labios, de hacerlos suyos.

Flora tenia la cabeza de bajo, Helio, la trato de mirar a los ojos, pero su mirada no subía, suavemente levanto su cara subiéndola con su mano que la tenía en el mentón de Flora y……..

Los dejo en el suspenso!


	4. WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU

Capitulo IV

WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU

Flora no pudo mas se echo a llorar en el pecho de Helio, el la abrazo con cariño. Después de un tiempo Flora paro de llorar, querría que el tiempo párese así no más. Helio se despego un poco de ella, tenía la necesidad de tocar sus labios, de hacerlos suyos.

Flora tenia la cabeza de bajo, Helio, la trato de mirar a los ojos, pero su mirada no subía, suavemente levanto su cara subiéndola con su mano que la tenía en el mentón de Flora, Helio vacilo unos segundos, Flora abrió sus ojos llorosos, Helio salio corriendo, se arrepintió, Flora quedo muy herida pensando que Helio había jugado con ella, Flora lloro hasta que se paro, en la ventana y vio a Helio con otra chica, era rubia y llevaba el cabello en un coleta era del tamaño de Flora y lo peor era que se estaban besando,

F- It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star   
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
When there was me and you 

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping   
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth   
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
and I didn't mind

Because I liked the view  
Ooooh hoo hoo...  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Mientras tanto Musa estaba afuera cantando muy felizmente, el viento soplo y un papel le cayó en la cara, era sobre el concurso de canto, "Sweet Melody" se llamaba,

-¿Deseas un reto? ¿Algo nuevo que puedas vencer? ¡¡¡¡Claro! Aquí lo puedes encontrar, en el concurso Sweet Melody, el 26 de Octubre en el auditórium Stars desde las 1:00 a las 9:00 p.m. la primera ronda eliminatoria. Uhmm… -se quedo pensativa unos segundos hasta que su celular sonó- ¿Hola?

-hola, ¿Cómo estas Musa? –dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Riven? ¿O me equivoco? –dijo adivinando

- pues veo que todavía reconoces mi voz,

-si claro, -se río- ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

-¿lo pensaste? –le pregunto ansioso

-oh… lo del concurso, Sweet Melody, ¿no?

-si, aja, dime cual es tu respuesta, -dijo súper ansioso

-acepto, esta bien. –dijo firmemente

-¡genial! –dijo muy feliz, ¡¡¡¡¡nn!

-jajajajajaja… bueno Riven, que tengas felices sueños, hasta pronto,

-que duermas bien, hasta pronto, hada de la música,

-¿Cómo sabías que mi nombre significaba eso? –dijo muy preguntona

-pues… como veras yo puedo leer todos tus pensamientos y es muy obvio, las musas son aquellas hermosas hadas mitológicas quienes aman la música mas que a nada en este mundo,

-wow… Riven, que dulce eres, -dijo muy conmovida. –Feliz noches-

Bueno, si no les gusto, pues espérense a los próximos dos, perdón es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizarlo, les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, espero que hayan tres o mas reviews!

Atte: Nadjasweetstar


	5. NUESTRO CITA

Capitulo V

NUESTRA CANCION

Por: NADJASWEETSTAR

Era una hermosa mañana, bueno no para todos, pero para Musa lo era. ¿Adivinen a quien va a ver nuestra querida hadita? Pues a Riven. Esta súper feliz y re emocionada, por que hoy iban a practicar para el concurso, "SWEET MELODY" pues ya que era un gran reto para lo dos, Musa se tomo un baso de leche y una tostada después se puso un pescador blanco y una blusa de tirantes celestes y unos tenis verdes medios que fosforescentes y como siempre su cabello agarrado en dos colitas, medio se maquillo y después salió. Quedo en encontrarse con Riven en el Lobby del Hotel. Allí estaba súper guapo. Musa le tapo los ojos medio que llegaba pero lo hizo,

-¿Quién es? –le pregunto divertida

-pues… no se, talvez sea un pequeña hadita de la música. –dijo sabiéndolo todo-

-jajaja jajaja – se rió un poco y después lo dejo ver. –Hola-

-hola, -La saludo de beso de la mejilla. -¿Lista?

-claro, ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto curiosa

-vamos, el carro esta afuera

-uhmmm…

Riven llevo a Musa cerca en un estudio muy bonito que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar ya que era sorpresa entraron en gran salón donde las cuatro paredes estaban rodeadas de espejos era muy espacioso el lugar, había una grabadora también y un gran tambo de agua.

-¿Aquí es donde vamos a practicar? –pregunto deseosa de una respuesta positiva

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus dos bolsillos

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta, bueno… si para ti te parece bien, -dijo

-claro, si te gusta, es mi placer. –dijo caballerosamente

-gracias, bueno… ¿Empezamos? –dijo muy ansiosa y feliz ¡nn!

-claro, eso sería genial, -dijo muy feliz también nn

-traje un CD –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-que bien, -volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-ah… -al mismo tiempo otra vez

-eh… -al mismo tiempo otra vez

-shh… -musa puso su dedo índice en los labios de Riven –creo que los dos somos telepáticos, -dijo y quito su dedo

-si, yo también pienso lo mismo, -dijo y se quedaron viendo mutuamente durante unos minutos,

-creo… -dijo Riven

-¿Crees? –le pregunto,

-creo que… "Quiero besar tus labios" –pensó, después sacudió su cabeza- que deberíamos empezar, -dijo y salio del trance

-uhmmm… yo también creo eso, -dijo saliendo otra vez del trance

-¿Conoces la canción de Stacie Orrico? "Don't look at me" –le pregunto

-creo saber, la que dice:

Don't look at me if you're looking for perfection  
Don't look at me I will only let you down  
I'll do my best to point you in the right direction  
But don't look at me  
No, no, no  
Don't look at me, look at Him

Sometimes I have a fear  
That you will see a mirror  
And get the thought that it's the main attraction  
But all that you detect  
Is just what I reflect  
Of the object of my own affection

I'll lead you to the One I found  
He'll give you everything you need

-perfecto esa, -dijo muy complacido

-pero no es en dúo, -dijo sin entender,

-aún así, solo querría oír como era tu vos, te tanto no verte casi me olvido de ti, -dijo dulcemente

-gracias… -dijo conmovida

-de nada, -le sonrío amablemente- ¿Empezamos?

-¿Le parece? –dijo en forma de broma

-claro, por mi estaría bien, -dijo divertido

-esta bien, ¿Cuál es nuestra canción? –pregunto

-¿Nuestra canción? Uhmmm… eso se oye muy bien, nuestra canción… -dijo divertido

-este bien, -dijo algo apenada

-bueno, empecemos, se llama "Solo déjame gritar" óyela, -enciende la radio

-esta muy buena, ¿son un grupo chileno? ¿No? –pregunto

-simón, son mi favorito de chile, -dijo divertido

-pues… ¿Cuál otro hay? –le pregunto divertida

-hey, solo estaba jugando, -dijo

-yo también, -los dos se rieron

-bueno la pista ya acabo, inténtalo –dijo seguro

-bueno, no lo se Riven, esa chica canta en un tono muy alto

-inténtalo yo se que puedes, -dijo dándole ánimos

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
En noches frías del ayer  
Tu sombra que amo mi fe  
No existe un nada que perder

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo

-pues nada mal, -dijo aplaudiéndole

-¡mentiroso! –le empieza ha hacer cosquillas

-oye, ¡Hey! –dice divertido y riéndose, -ya veras, -detiene a Musa y empieza a hacerle cosquillas

-¡ah! –grita y empieza a correr divertida

-¡hey! ¡Ven aquí!

-si me atrapas primero… -dijo corriendo por todo el lugar divertida

-ya veras…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado,

Estoy trabajando con lo de Helio y Flora, no hay necesidad de preocupación, aun que esta pareja si este bien, (Musa y Riven)

Pues deseo que la disfruten… si me harían un favor, DEJEN REVIEWS! PORFA, para ver si les gusto o no,

Thanx! L.Q.M!

Aquí se despide Nadjasweetstar hasta el prox cap!


	6. RECONCILIACIONES Y ALGO MAS

Capitulo 6

Dos días después Flora tuvo el valor de ir a buscar a Helio y aclararle el malentendido. Como a las 3 de la tarde fue a su habitación, por unos segundos estuvo apunto de arrepentirse, pero esta era su oportunidad.

Toco como el "mini" timbre que tenían allí. Brandon abrió la puerta y saludo de beso de mejilla a Flora.

-hola, -dijo ella -¿estará Helio? –pregunto

-Si, espera lo llamare. –dijo mientras volvió adentro sin cerrar la puerta. Brandon le hablo a Helio y volvió con Flora –Hey, dice que te mira en muelle dentro de media hora. –dijo Brandon. Flora se sentía angustiada. –Hey tranquila. Estarás bien, si te peleaste con Helio, no te preocupes el podrá ser celoso pero nunca, créemelo nunca heriría a nadie. –le aseguro con una sonrisa, tan encantadora como la de Helio.

-Tienen la misma sonrisa, por algo serán hermanos. –Brandon solo le volvió a sonreír y se despidieron de beso de mejilla.

Flora volvió a su cuarto y no se espero encontrarse a Marzo en su habitación. Flora se asusto, Marzo ahorra se veía pervertido y malvado. Flora trato de salir de la habitación pero el lo cerro con llave usando magia. Flora respiro hondo, no querría perder la cordura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto Flora con una voz firme y segura.

-Mi querida flor de lago, ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Quiero volver con tigo. No importa quien se interponga. –dijo el levantándose de la silla.

-Marzo, fuimos algo. Eso es cierto, pero yo ya no siento nada por vos. Así que déjame en paz. –dijo flora cansada de todo esto. –si quieres te presento a alguien de tu agrado.

-Oh vamos Flora, no seas así, yo te quiero. No me dejes. –Marzo se iba acercando a Flora, y eso era lo que mas temía Flora.

-No te me pienses acercar por que no pienso responder. –Aún así Marzo no dejaba de caminar hacia donde estaba Flora.

-Uy, que miedo. Te has vuelto una total fiera. Mi querida Flor de lago. –dijo este casi acorralándola. Flora grito y lo alejo con un ataque mágico. Aún así no podía abrir la puerta, el grado de magia que usaba Marzo era muy alto. Flora solo somataba la puerta. Hasta que oye alguien que trataba derribarla. Marzo se levanto la jalo, la tenia agarrada. Hasta que algunos policías mágicos derribaron la puerta y encadaron a Marzo. Flora se sentía perdida, creyó ver Helio antes que se desmayara.

--------------------

Dos horas después flora despertó, pero no estaba en su habitación y un fascinante aroma la cubría, definitivamente estaba en el cuarto de un hombre, indudablemente era la esencia de un hombre, pero no la lograba identificar. Hasta que volteo a su izquierda y vio Helio la tenia agarra de la mano y viéndola. Flora muerta de la vergüenza se incorporo en la cama tratando de soltarse de la mano de Helio pero este no se lo permitió.

-ah… ah… ah… Helio, -Flora no sabia que decir. -¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Te desmayaste, pero creo que ahorra estas bien.

-¿ah si? –dijo ella algo incomoda. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio hasta que flora fue al grano. –Déjemelo claro. –dijo Flora hiendo al grano. -¿terminamos no? –pregunto ella, bajando la mirada.

Helio solo se le quedo viendo. Como la tenia agarrada de la mano la jalo suavemente, aún así con la suficiente fuerza para poder sellar sus labios en un dulce beso. Flora lo rechazo al instante y volteo la cara derramando una lagrima.

-Te vi la noche pasada, estabas besando a esa chica, creo que es Jessica ¿no? –Dijo ella, -Creo que me lo merecía. Creo que si, terminamos. –dijo ella mientras se paraba y se ponía sus sandalias para irse, pero al momento que Flora estaba de pie. Helio la cargo y abajo con ella al BMW. (Uy… cuanto dinero para tener un BMW)

Helio llevo a Floras hasta el muelle, donde había quedado. Flora no bajo. Helio se veía enfadado y molesto, saco a Flora como fuera y la trajo delante de donde había estacionado el BMW.

La volvió a jalar y la beso otra vez pero esta vez el la tenia agarrado de la cintura, impidiéndole que se soltara, aun que Flora lo intentase.  
El beso de Helio era tan dulce y apasionado que Flora no podía desistir.

Poco a poco Flora fue correspondiéndole el beso. Cuando Helio sintió que Flora estaba cediendo fue aligerando el beso y lo termino besando su labio inferior. (Ush... ese hombre si sabe besar) 

Cuando termino el beso el la abrazo a ella. Helio era súper alto y bueno… ella digamos Helio le llevaba una cabeza y un poco mas. Flora solo sentía incomodada de alguna forma.

-Flora. Tú me gustas mucho, discúlpame por haberme puesto celoso ese día. –Flora se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el.

-No tenías la culpa de nada. Creo que hasta ahora yo soy me he engañado. –comento flora

-¿de que hablas? –pregunto Helio.

-Tú y yo no somos nada. Ni novios ni nada por el estilo. –dijo ella triste

-¿Estas segura de eso? –Flora de volvió a dar la vuelta para ver a Helio el quien le tenia un hermoso anillo de un diamante incrustado en zafiro. Flora se quedo atónita.

-Helio yo me refería a esto yo no quería que fuera por la fuerza, siento que obligue. –dijo Flora algo avergonzada

-Nada que ver. Esto es lo que te quería decir cuando Brandon te dijo que te vería en el muelle. –dijo el. –Tu has sido la primera persona quien me quiere por mi ser y no por lo tengo.

Flora le sonrió. –no es difícil, cuando tu le sonríes a uno de una forma encantadora. Además eres muy buena persona y me gustas mucho.

-Tu más. –dijo Helio mientras la abrazaba. -¿Aceptas? –pregunta

-Si… -dijo ella. Los dos se separaron un poco. Helio le coloco el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular. Flora derramo una lágrima de alegría.

Helio dejo salir un suspiro. –Gracias Flora. –dijo el muy contento. Su miraba despedía amor y locura por ella. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sin saber el por que Flora se ruborizo. Helio besaba de una forma tan diferente.

------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Riven y Musa se estaba besando. Riven tenia acorralada a Musa contra un árbol pero al parecer los dos la estaban pasando muy bien. Jajaja.

::::::::::::::::..FLAS BACK…:

Los dos estaban el auditórium del lugar. Para ser mas específicos estaban afuera, como era tanta la simpatía que estos dos se llevaban, empezaron a jugar a las "cosquillitas"

Musa estaba huyen de el. Era como un juego de escondite y cosquillitas revuelto al mismo tiempo. Si el la lograba encontrar el le hacia cosquillas hasta que algo interesante pasara.

Musa estaba súper segura no la encontraría, pero le extraño cuando no vio a Riven venir por aquí a buscarla. Musa se sentía victoriosa y muy contenta. Hasta que volteo a ver al frente y se topó con la mirada de Riven, el desde hace un buen rato la estaba viendo.

-¡Riven! –exclamo ella. Tal se había dado un buen susto.

-Hola. –saludo el sin dejarla de ver.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? –pregunto al ver que el no despegaba su mirada de ella.

-Pues, solo estaba pesando que te vestiste muy bonita hoy. ¿Hay una razón en especial? –pregunto curioso.

-Pues veras Riven… -Musa intento de ser sarcástica –Si, si… hay una razón. La razón es que me quería ver bien enfrente tuyo entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de agarrar lo primero que vi esta mañana en mi closet. ¿Te parece eso una respuesta satisfactoria? –Riven solo sonrió

-Entonces eso hay que recompensarlo. –dijo este. Musa no entendía a lo que a lo que el refería.

-¿huh? ¿Qué quieres decir…? –el no la dejo terminar por que el sello esos hermosos labios con un fugaz y largo beso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Musa iba molesta en el mercedes de Riven, (era un rojo) se sentía usada, no eran nada y aún así la beso, pero fue como una atracción mutua. Ya era tarde cuando Riven dejo a Musa en enfrente de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, -dijo musa molesta, dándole la espala sin siquiera regalare una sonrisa, musa la jalo de brazo para que se volteara.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto muy serio.

-¿Qué que me pasa? Oh vamos Riven, me besaste. –dijo ella molesta

-¿Y que? ¿No se puede? –pregunto, Musa lo miraba molesto. –No se por que te molesta eso mucho, a cambio yo disfrute mucho de ese beso. –confeso.

Musa se quedo callada. –Buenas noches. –dijo otra vez y quiso escapar de eso lugar. La confesión que le había hecho Riven la podía ilusionar y eso era lo que no querría, aún así Riven la volvió a jalar y sin decir nada la volvió a besa dulcemente. Musa no lo podía evitar, disfrutaba sus besos, pero aún así sabía que aún no era lo mismo. Musa trato de rechazarlo pero el la había atrapado completamente entre sus musculosos brazos.

Cuando al fin musa se logro soltar le pego una bofeta a Riven.

-Musa. Me gustas mucho, -murmullo. Musa se detuvo.

-¿ah? ¿Qué has dicho? –Riven no respondió, Musa volvió a avanzar hasta que Riven levanto la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Que me gustas!! ¿Es que no lo vez?? Y me gustaría mucho que tú fueras mi chica. -

Musa se dio la vuelta. No supo que decir, se le lanzo a abrazarlo. –Lo hubieras dicho antes que te pegara... lo siento. –dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien, pero eso será que ser recompensado con una multa de cincuenta besos… -dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Me parece justo. –dijo ella y se empezaron a agarrar (a besos), el abrió la puerta de la suite de Musa y cerro la puerta. (Uy que extraño… ¿Qué Irán hacer jajaja?)

------------------------

Mientras tanto Flora estaba en la suite de Helio. Estaban en sillón ella estaba encima de el, recostada. Mientras el susurraba cosas bonitas a ella que la hacían estremecer. De repente Helio empezó a mordisquear y a saborear el lóbulo de Flora. Todo su sistema nervioso le dio hermoso escalofrío. Después bajo a su mejillas a la que le dio un beso en cada una después le dio un dulce beso, y bajo a su a su cuello. Estaba apunto e empezar a desabotonar la blusa de Flora hasta que su celular sonó. El de Helio. Ella se incorporo para que el pudiera contestar. Pero antes de levantarse mascullo y maldecid.

-"salvada por la campana" –pensó Flora.

FIN DEL CAP 6

REVIEWS! POR FA

Y PORDON X LA TARDANZA


End file.
